The Survivors
by himesama16
Summary: I fixed the chapter, and took off the note. Who are these new people that they're meeting? Is Ami alive? Why won't Usagi bring Mamoru back to life?
1. The Last Senshi

OK, I'm working on two other stories, but I want to do a DBZ/SM crossover. I   
don't want anyone to vote on the couple(s), because I already know who's   
paired up with whom. I do want reviews, so please review, and tell me what   
you think. By the way, I'm only putting the two following items in once in   
this story.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own any anime, so don't sue me!  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
Trunks Goten - 18  
Usagi and the Inners - 17  
Mamoru - 24  
The outers - 23  
Gohan - 25  
Goku Chichi Vegeta Bulma and the rest of the gang - to old to put down on   
paper! Or on the computer, hehe.  
  
**************************  
The Survivors  
Rating: PG  
The Last Senshi  
**************************  
  
I can't believe that he did this. I thought that he loved me, but I must   
have been wrong. If he had loved me, he wouldn't have done this to me, to   
them.  
  
They're all gone now, they're gone because I didn't believe what they said.   
They warned me, but I didn't listen. Atleast I have one senshi left, but   
will she survive? Will she be there tomorrow? And if she does survive, will   
she forgive me for my horrible mistake?  
  
Please say that she won't desert me, and leave me all alone! Now this world   
is destroyed, and it's all my fault! I should have listened to their   
warnings, but I wouldn't let him be bad until he took Mercury in front of my   
own eyes.  
  
*****Flash back*****  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon held Super Sailor Mercury's head on her lap. She   
couldn't believe what she had just seen. She couldn't believe that he had   
been the one to go from senshi to senshi and kill them off! She so didn't   
want to believe it, but she had to. She just saw the proof with her very own   
eyes.  
  
Now he was starting on the last senshi, but she couldn't take it anymore!   
She WOULDN'T take it anymore. She stood up from where Mercury was laying,   
and pulled out her crystal. She called out the following words, "Planets of   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn,Pluto, your princess's are   
dead because of this man. Please lend me the power to defeat him at all   
costs, PLEASE?!? He killed your princess's, and now he plans to kill the   
princess's of the Moon and Venus. Please give me the power to protect my   
friend, and the leader of the Inner Senshi, Sailor Venus."  
  
During this time, he had stopped attacking Venus, because he was to   
captivated by the scene playing out before him. Sailor Moon now stood in a   
pure white gown that was strappless, and sleeveless. It was tight all the   
way to her waste where it flared out just the right amount. It had two   
chains of pearls connected to the top of the dress, they went around her arm   
so loosely that they hung down just slightly. On her neck, was a simple gold   
chain with a small locket in the center. Her hair was no longer in the   
odangos, but pulled up into a tight bun on the crown of her head. In front   
of the bun sat a small, elegent tiara that was made of diamonds and gold.   
There were two braids that surrounded the bun, one went behind the tiara,   
and the other went infront, and below it.  
  
She let out a yell, and sent a blast towards Endymion (Yes, if you haven't   
figured it out, it is Mamoru / Darian) The blast hit him dead on, and   
destroyed him, he disentigrated (think of the way Beryl died).  
  
*****End Flash back*****  
  
Usagi walked over to Venus who had passed out just after Endymion was   
destroyed, and picked her up. She made a single wish on the crystal, "I   
wish to be taken to a place where Venus and I could be happy for once!"  
  
The crystal let out a large flash, and where they once stood, no one was   
there. Unknown to them, however, is that Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon are   
not the only senshi left. The one other that was left said these words, "Be   
happy my princesses!"  
  
*****DBZ Realm*****  
  
Trunks and Goten were sparing as usual when they heard a scream. It sounded   
as if someone was falling, and they could feel someone's Ki dropping towards   
the ground rather quickly, so the flew to the Ki and caught two girls who   
seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"So where do you think they're from Goten?" Trunks asked his companion.  
  
"I don't know, but they seem pretty badly injured," Goten stated the obvious.  
  
"Yeah! Let's take them to mom, and see if she can help them, k?" Trunks   
asked.  
  
"K!" Goten replied, and they raced off towards Capsule Corp..  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
Sorry it's so short, but it's just the prologue, so you can expect it to be   
that way. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. What Happened Next

I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been so busy with school and, basically, life, that I haven't been able to write and post more of this story. Please forgive me and review this story. Thank you very much.

*********************

The Survivors

Rating: PG

What Happened Next

*********************

The first of the two people to wake up was Minako. When she woke up, she saw that she seemed to be in a scientist's room. There were projects and chemistry sets all over the place. She was on a hard bed that felt like an emergency table might. It was very uncomfortable and hard.

Minako noticed something else in the room too. It was Usagi asleep on a table next to her. Her hair was out of its normal style and flaring out around her body. She looked like the angel that Minako always was able to see inside of her. She was in a pure white gown that seemed almost formal on her. It was the dress that she had been wearing when she had beaten Mamoru. As soon as she thought this, all of those memories came flooding back into her brain.

She remembered finding the senshi's bodies at different times and different places. She also remembered watching Ami die just before she nearly died herself, but she also remembered Usagi saving her from Mamoru's wrath. Minako was so grateful for her friend, no, her sister, at that moment that she was about to cry.

While Minako was thinking these things, someone walked into the room and spoke to her. Minako's head jerked over towards the voice and she was struck dumb. She had never seen someone so cute before in her entire life. He had black hair that seemed to go in every direction. He had deep, dark, blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

It was only a moment before Goten started feeling very uncomfortable under her stare. It was much like she was able to see through his soul. Finally, he decided that he was tired of waiting for an answer for his question, so he repeated it, "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?" She seemed confused and disorientated. "Oh! I'm fine, but my friend here seems to not be. Is she ok? Will she die? Is she dead? Oh, I knew that she was going to die." She was frantic and worried. She was already about to cry because she was afraid for this other girl.

"She's not dead, she's not going to die, she's just asleep," Goten explained to the confused blond in front of him.

"When will she wake up?" Minako asked.

"Anytime now," Goten said trying to reassure her.

"You really don't know Usagi," Minako said with a small smile.

"No, I don't know this girl who you call Usagi," Goten said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Minako said. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Aino Minako."

"My name is Son Goten," Goten said in reply to her introduction.

"How did we get here?" Minako asked.

"It's quiet a story, actually," Goten started. "You fell out of the sky right into our arms."

"Usagi, you little baka," Minako said.

"Why did you call her an idiot?" Goten asked.

"No reason, she's just like that sometimes," Minako said.

"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Goten asked.

"About five days from now," Minako said.

"WHAT!?" Goten asked, or more clearly screamed.

"Exactly what I said," Minako said. "She'll sleep until she decides to wake up, or until someone feels like playing a prank on her.

"What do you mean by play a prank on her'?" Goten asked.

"I mean if someone wants to get her up, they need to make her think that she's running late for work," Minako explained.

"Does she run late a lot?" Goten asked.

"Every day," Minako said.

"That's pretty bad, should we do it?" Goten asked, that mischief from earlier showing in his eyes ten times as strong.

"Let's do it," Minako said. "Here's exactly what we have to do. We have to"

Minako shook Usagi saying, "Usagi! Usagi! Wake up, We're late for work again, we need to hurry quick!"

Usagi sat up straight and started running through the room looking for her stuff, but she didn't find any of it. That's when she realized that this wasn't her room, but another person's bedroom. It wasn't Minako's, and it wasn't hers, so whose was it?

Goten and Minako had moved Usagi to a bedroom upstairs so that they could get this to work.

Usagi heard two people laughing and looked to her side to see Minako and some boy that she had never seen before

"What's so funny, Minako?" Usagi asked angrily. She knew exactly what Minako and this stranger had done to her, but she needed them to stop laughing at her.

"You know what's so funny, so why are you asking?" Minako asked Usagi.

"Because, I wanted you to stop laughing," Usagi explained to her friend. "Where are we?" Usagi looked around the room trying to figure it out.

"I was hoping that you could answer that for me," Minako explained to her friend.

"You mean, you don't know?" Usagi asked her.

"Why would I know?" Minako asked. "Do you remember what happened?"

Usagi thought about it, and she did remember. She remembered Mamoru's betrayal and the single wish that she made for the only survivors of that dimension, her and Minako. She wanted the other senshi, but she couldn't bring them back. It would kill her just to bring two back. She thought that she had brought one back, but she wasn't here.

"Where's Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Are you sure that you remember what happened?" Minako asked her friend.

"I know exactly what happened, but the crystal," Usagi said.

"She's somewhere around here then," Minako said. "Did any other girls appear around here?"

"No, you two are the only people who fell out of the sky," Goten said looking at them skeptically.

"We need to find our companion!" Usagi exclaimed. "She may or may not remember anything, if she does, her name is Ami. Please help us find her."

"I'll call everyone, and we'll help you find her," Goten said as he walked out of the room.


	3. Ami's Back?

Hey everyone! Guess what! I'm at Disney World. I'm so excited that I can't even sleep, so I'm writing. I lost the file for chapter three, so I'm going to write a different chapter three that's better then the other one. I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter that I wrote when I was board at Disney World in Orlando Florida. Here's the chapter.

************************

The Survivors

PG

The Return of Ami

************************

*****Last Time*****

"We need to find our companion!" Usagi exclaimed. "She may or may not remember anything, if she does, her name is Ami. Please help us find her."

"I'll call everyone, and we'll help you find her," Goten said as he walked out of the room.

*****This Time*****

When Goten left the room, Minako looked at Usagi and said, "Is Ami alive?"

"Yes, I used the crystal to bring her back as well as bring us here, wherever we are," Usagi said taking a look around the room. It's silver and lavender colorings clashed with the darkness of the bed. The dresser and the bed were both a dark black color with a silver lining. The draperies were lavender, and they covered the entrance to the balcony which was three stories high. It overlooked the country side which was trees spread out across an endless field. In the distance, you could see the sky and land meet.

"So why did you use the crystal?" Minako asked breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Because I wanted to bring her back," Usagi said looking at her blond 'twin.' "Besides, aren't you happy that we will have Ami-chan with us?"

"Of course I am!" Minako exclaimed. "Are you trying to imply that I'm not glad that our friend will be able to join us in 'hunk city'?"

"No, I just wanted you to stop being mad at me for using the crystal for an extra cause," Usagi said with a regretful frown.

"As long as you don't kill yourself, I won't be mad at you for saving someone else's life," Minako said to her friend.

Goten came running into the room and saw Minako putting her hand on her downcasted friends shoulder. He heard her say 'I won't be mad at you for saving someone else's life.' He became very curious, but he was more concerned for the young girl out on the streets by herself with possible amnesia. "Hey you two, everyone's here. They want to meet the two girls that have been asleep here for the past few days."

"Well," Usagi said smiling, "we want to meet the people who let us stay here for the past few days."

Usagi and Minako followed Goten through the maze of hallways and down the stairs to the living room right inside the kitchen. 

"Here are the two sleeping beauties," Bulma said when she saw the two girls walk into the room.

"Gomen nasai," Usagi started, "but I don't think that we've met yet."

"Oh! I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce you to them," Goten started. "Usagi, Minako, this is my family and friends. Chichi, my mom with the bun, Goku, my dad, Gohan, my older brother, these are Trunks' family, Bulma, his mom, Vegeta, his dad, and Bra, his little sister."

"Nice to meet you all," Usagi said smiling while taking a little bow. "But we need to focus on the matter at hand. One of my friends is missing. Her name is Mizuno Ami and she is about seventeen years of age. She has deep blue hair with eyes to match. It's very important that we find her because there is a large possibility that she won't have her memory, but we don't know. Will you help us find her?"

"Of course we will," volunteered the one that was introduced as Goku.

"We will NOT!" Trunks father screamed.

"Yes we will!" Goku said back.

"Of course we will," Bulma said, then turned to her husband and said, "won't we dear?"

Vegeta just grunted and walked off.

They all walked outside and flew up. The first in the air were Usagi and Minako. When Goten, Gohan, and Trunks got up there, they were all curious, "You can fly?" Goten asked what they were all thinking.

"Of course we can, can't you?" Usagi said back. She took off in search of her friend while the older of the brothers watched her. He knew that there was more to her then meets the eye just like there was to him when he was just a little boy. Because he had a secret power, he was able to tell that both of these girls had a power, but Minako was nothing compared to Usagi.

The rest of them followed suit and spread out in different directions to find their friend. No one knew who was going to find her or if anyone was going to find her. Some of them literrally flew around the entire country and then some before they found out that she had been found.

Trunks was flying over a forest when his saiyan ears, which he inherited from his father, picked up the sound of crying. He went to investigate and found a girl that fit Usagi's description perfectly, but she was much more beautiful then he had originally believed. He walked up to her back because she had her back to him and said, "Are you by any chance Mizuno Ami?"

She turned around at the sound and stared for a minute. The young man before her was probably the cutest guy of all the guys she had seen in her entire life. When she finally got her tongue back she said, "Yes I am."

"Well your friends are looking for you," he said.

"Which friends?" Ami asked curiously. She didn't realize that any one but her survived.

"Tsukino Usagi and Aino Minako," Trunks said remembering their names from when Goten had introduced them.

"Did you say, Tsukino Usagi?" Ami asked.

"I did," Trunks said. Ami gave a relieved sigh when she heard that name. She couldn't believe that she had survived.

"Can you take me to them?" Ami asked.

"Yes I can," he said as he picked her up and flew off towards Usagi. He could tell that this girl didn't know that the other two girls were even alive. He couldn't figure out why she thought that they might be dead, and what did she mean by 'which friends?' He would just have to figure this out some time. He could tell that Ami couldn't fly like the other two could because it had scared her so much that she had literally fainted in his arms.

When he reached Usagi, she went and found everyone else while he took her back to Capsule Corp. where his mother was.

When everyone returned, it was just a matter of waiting till Ami woke up.

This wasn't a very long wait at all, she woke up as soon as she was set down. At first she didn't remember what had happened, so she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a good thing that they were at Capsule Corp, or someone might have thought that she was being murdered.

When she screamed, Trunks fell backwards, and everyone ran into the room. The first person in the room was Usagi, immediately followed by Minako who were both afraid that something had happened to her. 

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi?" Ami said at first in shock, then followed by her jumping onto her best friend in the world saying, "Usagi, you're alive! I can't believe that you survived. I was sure that you had died in that fight, don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't," Usagi said hugging her friend.

By now the entire crowd had gathered into the room and had seen and heard what Ami had said to her visibly acceptable best friend. Anyone watching this seen unfold would agree that they had to be best friends if not really, really good friends.

Goku was so confused that he just had to ask this, "What fight, and why did you think that she had been dead?"

Ami looked up and saw all of these strangers and looked to Usagi. "Who are these people, Usagi-chan?" she asked in japanese to her friend. She could tell that they didn't know how to speak japanese because of the look on their faces when she spoke to Usagi.

Usagi replied in the same language and said, "These are the people who rescued Minako and I when we came to this dimention. I'm almost completely sure that we should tell them who we are, but Minako hasn't said whether or not she likes the idea, so we decided to wait and see what you say."

"I think."

To Be Continued.

Should I end it here? What do you think?

::Hime-sama looks behind her to see angry mob of people sitting there with torches::

I think I'll continue.

"I think that we should tell them if we know that they won't take advantage of the knowledge and kill us in our sleep," Ami explained.

"How about you, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I agree, but we need to find out if they're trustworthy or not," Minako said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Usagi asked looking at the two people.

"We'll figure out a way," Minako and Ami said at the same time.

What they didn't know was that someone in the room knew exactly what they were saying. This person thought that it was quiet interesting, but very confusing. He decided that he wouldn't let anyone know what these three girls had been talking about. The only person who knew that he could understand their language was his mother who wasn't here at the moment.

Ami looked up at the people and gave this explaination, "We were attacked in the woods by a robber who had knocked me out and had these two people at gun point. I don't know what happened to cause them to fall from the sky, but when I woke up, I was lost in the woods, and that's when this young man found me and brought me here. I'm very sorry for screaming when I woke up, but I had forgotten what had happened so I was completely scared. I was also very surprised to wake up with a boy next to me."

To be continued

Well that's all for now, but I will be back, ja ne.


End file.
